Soul Shard
by Yumiko21
Summary: He moved back in shock, for there, now sitting on the ground, was a dragon. COMPLETE
1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

There was a time when the fierce and beautiful land of Zenia flourished without cruelty or fear. And in this time, the Raidā were formed.

To protect and serve was their mission, and for thousands of years they ruled from atop their mighty dragons. They were immortal, unless pierced by sword or poison. Under their command, tall towers and cities were built, whose foundations never faltered.

Peace was made with all the races of the land. The elves were our allies, the dwarves our friends.

And, truly, a golden age was made. But it could not last…

* * *

Soaring majestically in the warm currents of air, the mighty eagle flexed her mighty wings in a demonstration of power and agility. She enjoyed these early evening flights as the sun began to set and the earth cooled to the loss of its rays. The air was fresh and clear up here in the canopy of the trees.

As she swooped and swirled idly, she spotted a flicker of movement among the trees below. Folding her wings, she dived down, gathering a speed unmatched by any other creature on this mountain. As she neared the swift approaching ground, she stretched and turned, talons extended. Only to get shot down by a wooden arrow, buried in her heart,

"Look Mini, I got one, we'll eat good tonight"

* * *

It was a strange night, as there seemed to be a chill in the air, Yasha, a ten year old boy crouched behind a fern, his prey, a small doe, was nibbling some grass just ahead of him. He was amazed that the doe had gotten this far without the wolves or bears roaming the forest outskirt catching her.

The evening was clear with only a few gray clouds in the sky drifting over him. The sun was setting and with each second, the forest darkened with the tree's shadows growing. Soon the doe would bed for the night and that would give him his chance.

He had been tracking this doe for almost three days and his food was almost half gone, he had to fell this doe tonight or he would have to return to the training grounds empty handed and with more than thirty mouths to feed, this was not an option.

Yasha quietly stood and shakily notched an arrow, trying to aim carefully, holding another ready just as a precaution. He knew that he wasn't the best for the job and he was still very young, but with the more experienced archers had been called away to another village to exterminate a yokai that had been terrorising them for a couple of months now and there was no one better to send in his place, everyone else was either too young or were sick, so it fell on him to catch some meat for everyone in the dojo.

He took a steadying breath and released it, piercing the doe in the neck. He cheered quietly and crept forward to retrieve it when suddenly smoke filled his vision. When the smoke vanished, Yasha saw that someone had stolen his catch from him before something bashed him on the head, leaving him knocked out.

When he came to it was pitch black around him. Fumbling for a match, he was relieved to find that his bag was still there. Only when he managed to start a fire did he realise what had been taken. When he had started out on the trip, he had a bow, a quiver full of arrows and Tessaiga, the sword given to him just recently for his tenth birthday. Now only Tessaiga remained, still sheathed in the sword sheathe around his waist.

"Someone stole my bow" he muttered, slipping back into the cover of the tree, feeling the glen was too exposed to make a safe camp. He knew that whoever had stolen his bow was probably long gone by now and he also knew that it was madness to look in the dark forest. After a cold dinner of bread and cheese, he wrapped himself up in a warm blanket and fell asleep, still thing of the strange event.

* * *

The sun rose the next morning with a glorious pink and yellow colour. The chilly air was cool and fresh. Dew drops glistened in the sun while various streams could be heard. After a small breakfast of bread and cheese, Yasha started for home.

He soon left the shady trees of the Shinrin forest and it was mid-morning before Hayashi, the forest edge town came into view. The sky was starting to darken before he was able to acquire a room for the night in the town's inn.

As he lay in bed, he looked out the window and could vaguely see his home, Sutō in the distance, the lights from the homes just vaguely over the horizon. He soon turned to face the wall tough and thought about what had happened in the forest the night before and about the forest in general.

The Shinrin forest was one of the few places which King Jōgi could not call his own. Stories were told in his village where the king had sent two hundred soldiers into the leafy glade. None had come back out. The villagers had gone searching day's afterward but couldn't find one piece of armour.

Shrugging his shoulders, Yasha turned over and soon fell asleep, not noticing the light from the village or the flames that appeared soon after.

* * *

The next day, Yasha set out at around noon after replenishing his supplies at the local market. It grew colder as he walked along the path. Yasha travelled quickly and saw little of the cautious wildlife. It was evening before he saw the village, but what he saw made him want to puke. Instead of a lively village, there was smoking ash. Instead in children playing in the fields, there were skeletons among charred earth. As he walked among the ruined houses he wondered how all this could have happened within a few days of him being gone.

Suddenly he reached the centre of the village to come across a smouldering stone. The stone was a deep purple shade with sky-blue scroll like patterns decorated it.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, kneeling in front of the rock but he was soon aware of someone standing behind him.

Turning around, Yasha saw the village leader of Hayashi. He was a large man with a short beard and short black hair. He was wearing a cotton wool shirt and some cotton wool pants.

He put his hands on Yasha's shoulders, and together, they wept for all the dead villagers.


	2. Chapter 1 Mikon

_Chapter 1_

_Mikon_

It had been six years since that day. Yasha had moved in with the village leader of Hayashi. He was a kind father figure, and was loved by everyone in the village; however he had died a year ago due to old age, so his daughter, Hana, became the leader in his place. Hana was the same age as himself, with short blonde hair. She wore a pale blue kimono with a yellow tie.

Under her leadership though, the village had changed. They now had to pay triple taxes and anyone who didn't pay up was usually exiled or forced to be her slave. It seemed that only Yasha was exempt from her rule and that was only because she liked him and refused to do any harm to him in anyway.

"Yasha!" she called, clinging to his green haori robe while playing with his black hair. He had long been aware of her affections for him and had told her multiple times that he wasn't interested but she kept ignoring him and also kept trying to get him to go out with her.

It had been six years to the day that he had found his village ruined.

The king had been harder in the village that year, and Yasha had volunteered to go out into the forest to catch some game for the village festival celebrating Hana's birthday. He was about to go when she pulled him aside and tearfully begged him not to go.

"Please don't go" she said through tears that Yasha knew were probably fake.

"I have to go, Hana" Yasha said, trying to pull away.

"But, if you go and don't return, then who will become my husband?"

"I already told you that I only like you as a friend and that we could never have a relationship together" Yasha said, using her stunned position to escape.

He never noticed the look she gave him, or the little stoppered vial full of green liquid that she bounced up and down.

* * *

Yasha ran through the forest, stopping only when the village was out of sight and all was quiet. A few birds chirped to each other, while he could hear a stream somewhere to his right. Squirrels chased one another in the tree branches while he stalked a nearby deer. Suddenly, a huge bang ricocheted through the forest and the next thing Yasha knew, he was running for his life, being chased by monster birds. They looked like huge ravens except they were bigger and they all had identical red plumage's behind their heads.

'How do I get myself into these messes?' Yasha asked himself as he came to a dead end.

He turned around and was about to start fighting back when suddenly, arrows started raining from the sky, all of them targeting the strange black birds.

The next thing he knew, a giant yellow cat with wings grabbed him and lifted him up to the tree tops beside another girl with long white hair and two dog ears poking out of her head.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" she muttered as he was dumped behind her.

"What?" Yasha asked as the last of the birds were killed by the unseen archer.

"Come on" the girl muttered, pulling Yasha to his feet.

"Who are you?" Yasha asked, not taking one step.

"I'm Mikon and this is Mini" Mikon replied, motioning to herself and then to the cat beside her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving your butt and besides I LIVE here" Mikon said as Mini transformed into a smaller version of herself.

Mini now looked like a winged kitten. She was light yellow with black stripes adorning her back and tail. Her white wings folded against her body while she scratched a green collar that Yasha could have sworn was sky blue a minute ago. Her yellow eyes stared at Yasha with an amount of curiosity that no animal should have.

"You…live in the forest?" Yasha asked, disbelieving.

"Yes" Mikon said as if it was the most natural thing in the most natural thing in the world. "Now, unless you want more birds to attack you, I suggest you come with us" she said, turning and walking away while motioning for him to follow.

"I'm expected back in the village soon though" Yasha protested weakly.

"Sure you can go back, I won't stop you, but let me ask you this; do you want to die?"

"WHAT?"

"While I was in the village earlier today, I overheard a girl with short blonde hair muttering about someone named 'Yasha' who had refused to become her husband and for that, she was going to poison his food tonight" Mikon said as Yasha followed her deeper into the forest.

* * *

"So…where are we going?" Yasha asked as they walked deeper and deeper into the Forrest.

"Home" Mikon replied as a huge tree came into view.

The tree was taller than the others surrounding it and also bigger as well. A hole was indented in its side while a small walkway spiralled around the tree to it.

"Is THAT your home?" Yasha asked in awe, pointing to the hole in the tree halfway up.

"No, this is" Mikon said, directing his attention to another cave in front of them, this one was made by the tree roots that surrounded it.

"Oh" Yasha said, following her as she moved inside the clump of roots.

They soon reached inside on the soft grass floor. Looking around, Yasha could see that where there was barely anything in the cavern. It was a modest sized cavern with natural light filtering through some of the smaller roots above them. On the left, there was a small cot covered with red sheets. The cot itself was oval shaped and it looked to have been carved from a dead tree branch. Next to it on the ground, lay multiple pillows with an emerald green sheet covering them.

Behind it on the wall, there were two indents carved from the root, each also made to look like a bed. On the top one, on top of the purple sheets was the stone that Yasha recognised the stone that had been found in the village ruins six years ago. He was going to ask about it but he though better of it and decided to leave it until later. Underneath the blue sheeted bed lay a brown bag and next to it, lay the bow and quiver pouch that he had lost six years ago. Again, Yasha decided to wait until later to ask about it. Looking to the other side of the cave, Yasha noticed a small stream running through the roots and out of the cave entrance. Next to the river, Yasha saw a black blanket with various utensils on it and behind that was a dark hallway.

Yasha was startled when the winged cat, Mini pounced but soon relaxed when she settled down on the fluffy green sheet and closed her eyes.

"Have some rest, you look like you need it" Mikon said as Yasha promptly moved to the red sheeted bed and fell asleep.

Dreams brooded in Yasha's mind as his tired body tried to heal from the strains it had been put under.

_He watched as a girl with long black hair walked on a strange hard surface. Beside her walked a boy around the same age as her. He had long black hair and was wearing a red harori._

_The girl looked to be wearing a uniform of some sort. She was clothed in a strange short sleeve kimono of some sort with a short sleeve top, skirt and bow around her neck. . The girl also had a strange yellow bag on their backs and was talking with the boy and seemed to be quite happy but he couldn't hear anything that she was saying._

_ Then suddenly a man leaped from the dark alley and pierced the boy through the heart with a silver knife. The dream clouded but not before he saw the girl crying over the body the man lent over her, blade still in hand when he was pushed back by a pink and blue power. The dream ended with the girl holding the boy, tears streaming down her face._


	3. Chapter 2 Answers

_Chapter 2_

_Answers_

When Yasha awoke several hours later, he found that he had been placed under a red sheet. It only took him a few seconds to figure out where he was.

Then he remembered what had happened, from Hana trying to force him to become her husband to being chased in the forest to being saved by Mikon to fainting on a red sheeted bed.

He slowly leaned forward and sat up. Looking around, he saw Mikon with Mini and another younger girl tending to a fire just outside the cavern. Night had clearly come while he was sleeping and he could now hear the owls hooting to one another while other night-time creatures scurried about in the surrounding forest.

"So…you're awake, are you?" the new girl asked, not unkindly. She wore a green kimono with a green sash; brown hair flowed behind her while her green eyes twinkled. A green-looking scale hung around her neck.

"I am Yasha" Yasha answered, "and who are you?"

"I am Midori" Midori answered, while placing a bowl with weird dry stuff on the ground in front of Mini, who happily began to eat.

"Hungry?" Mikon asked, passing him a plate, which looked like meat from the birds that had been chasing him earlier.

The meat was nice and tender and as he ate, he slowly moved closer to the fire and the other girls to get away from the cold air.

The three ate quietly with Mikon and Midori avoiding Yasha's eyes, muttering with each other. Afterward, Midori picked up the plates and began to wash them while Yasha began to speak.

"Who exactly are you, and how do you know me?" he asked as Mini curled up in Mikon's lap.

"I told you, I'm Mikon" Mikon said while stroking Mini, "And to answer your second question, I know you because I've watched over you for…oh about six years now."

"What do you mean, since six years ago?" Yasha asked cautiously.

"I can't really explain but, I can tell you that you are destined for great things and that I was order by someone much higher than myself to watch over you, although I possibly would have done it anyway" Mikon said.

"What do you mean?" Yasha asked, frowning.

"Sorry, I can't tell you that" Mikon said, smiling.

"Well, what can you tell me?" Yasha asked, staring to get annoyed.

"Well, if you ask the right questions, I'll answer you with the correct answers. Simple as that" Mikon said, still smiling.

"This is very frustrating" Yasha said, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Thank-you."

"That wasn't a compliment" Yasha argued.

"…Mikon?" Midori asked.

"Yes, what is it?" Mikon asked, turning around to face her.

"I'm done" she said, showing them the clean patter. "I'll see you in the morning" She said while placing the plates and other utensils beside them on the mat and then moving towards the door.

"Ok, goodnight" Mikon called.

"'Night" Midori replied, disappearing into the dark hallway.

"Where is she going?" Yasha asked as she faded out of sight.

"To bed" Mikon answered, turning back to him. "Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"First, why is the bow and quiver that I lost six years ago here?" Yasha asked, pointing to said items.

"Midori needed a new bow and we can't go into the village, so when she saw yours she acted and without it, it we might not have survived as easily."

"Ok, why don't you live in the village?"

"Simple, because of these" she said, directing his attention to the two cat ears on her head.

"I've been wondering about those; tell me, why do you have cat ears in the first place?" Yasha asked, briefly playing with his own.

Her face was calm when she answered, "It is because I am a Hanyou."

"Hanyou?"

"Yes, a Hanyou is a mixture between Human and Youkai" she explained. "Except my becoming a Hanyou is a little different."

"How?" he asked, totally absorbed by the information he was learning. "How did you become a Hanyou?"

"I am sorry, but I can't tell you that."

"Doesn't sound like you're telling me much anyway" Yasha muttered, his temper starting to rise again.

Mikon's only response to that was to grin and say "I know, but it's late and I think that we should follow Mini's example and go to bed. But I will answer one more question if I am able."

"Ok, how long will I have to stay here for?"

"Only as long as you want to, just remember that the village leader girl wants you dead and has probably convinced the villagers by now that you did something and are now out for your blood."

"Not leaving me with much choice, are you?"

Mikon's only answer to that was to stand up and move over to the red sheeted bed, falling asleep within seconds.


	4. Chapter 3 New Moon

_Chapter 3_

_New Moon_

Yasha decided to stay with the strange girls and after a few weeks he had grown to trust them.

Each day, he would help them by gathering fire wood or catching dinner in a nearby river and in exchange, Mikon or Midori would tech him about herbs, which ones would heal while which others would harm and also about the forest life in general.

It wasn't until another week had passed did anything interesting happen.

Yasha had gone out with Midori to watch a group of five villages who were heading straight towards the huge tree which he had learned was in the centre of the whole forest

Thankfully they turned and headed away from the tree to hunt in the more southern end of the forest.

"Time, to go back, Yasha" Midori called, hopping down and heading back.

"But it's not dark yet" Yasha protested.

"Tonight, we must be back by night or else" Midori stated, starting to run.

They reached the tree a few hours before nightfall and Mikon had already started cooking their meal.

"What's up?" Yasha asked.

Midori had gathered up the bow and quiver full of arrows and then promptly walked back out again, leaving Yasha very confused with Mikon and Mini.

"Don't worry, she just being cautious" Mikon said, passing his dinner to him.

"Not as cautious as tonight though" Yasha said between mouthfuls.

"Don't worry, you'll understand when the sun goes down" Mikon said.

* * *

Night came quickly and soon it was completely dark, not even the moon shone tonight, for tonight was a new moon.

"What's going on?" Yasha asked as a bright light enveloped Mikon. When it dimmed, Yasha looked over to Mikon and saw a human girl with midnight black hair.

"Surprised?" Mikon asked with a sad smile.

Yasha nodded and asked "What happened?"

"It is because of the new moon.

"Why do you lose your powers on a new moon?" Yasha asked, confused.

"Every Hanyou has a time of the month when he or she loses their powers for a night and becomes a mortal." Mikon explained.

"So, yours is the night of the new moon?"

"Yes, on these nights I try to avoid fights and hide from the youkai living around here who would take advantage of that. Midori also helps."

"So why isn't Midori here now then?"

"But she is, aren't you Midori?" Mikon asked, looking outside.

"You got me" Midori said, stepping back into the light.

"What were you doing out there?" Yasha asked.

"At the moment, Mikon does not have any of her hanyou powers, so on new moon nights I serve as both her protector and defender."

"Ok, Mikon what do you usually do on a new moon?"

"I sing" Mikon answered.

"What do you sing?"

"Songs like this" Mikon said as she started to sing.

_Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

_Nee kono mimi o oshiatete kikoeta inochi no zawameki_

_Sou oboeteru atatakana kodou ni tsutsumareteta koto_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai furi o suru_

_Sonna minikui kao ni damasarenaide_

_Ima sugu ni ai ni ikite__Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o...__Nee kizutsuita sono hane o iyaseru sube sae shirazu ni_

_Sou doko made mo bokutachi wa aruite mata sore o seoi_

_Donna jidai mo, donna basho demo tashikana ai wa aru_

_Dakara furueru koto mo nageki kanashimu koto mo nai_

_Ai no naka e__Namanurui kaze ni_

_Utare boku wa_

_Nani o nokoshite_

_Ima kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o...__Soshite_

_Dare ka no koe mo, dare ka no kizu mo, kikoenai FURI o suru_

_Sonna minikui KAO ni damasarenaide_

_Ima SUGU ni ai ni ikite__Kono yo ni umarete_

_Anata no me ni_

_Nani o utsushite_

_Ima nama nerui kaze ni_

_Utare boku wa_

_Nani o nokoshite__Kono chi ni chikara o_

_No ni hana o_

_Kokoro ni ai o..._

"That was beautiful, what was the song called?" Yasha asked as Mikon stood up.

"Ai no Uta or the 'Song of love'" Mikon said, walking out into the night.

"Where are you going?" Yasha called.

"Just out, don't follow" Mikon replied as she and Mini disappeared into the night.

"Where are they going?" Yasha asked.

"To mourn, for the night of the new moon is when she lost her very best friend." Midori said, bowing her head.


	5. Chapter 4 A purple Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any reference to it.

_Chapter 4_

_A Purple Dragon_

It was another few weeks and the night before the full moon before something unexpected happened.

That night he was abruptly woken from his sleep. Looking around he only saw Mini sleeping on her green pillows. Uneasily, he quietly slid his sword out of it's sheathe next to him. He waited a few minutes, then slowly got out of bed and looked around. After nearly a month of living with Mikon and Midori, he had learnt to always be on guard.

Looking around, he noticed that Mikon and Midori were gone but that wasn't anything new. Mikon sometimes left early to do something while Midori always went through the doorway when she went to bed.

Yasha had wondered what was though the doorway but he didn't want to annoy his friends and if they wanted to keep one secret from him then so be it.

He listened carefully then, a squeak pierced the silence. He moved neared to the dead flame and, fumbling with a match, relit it and looked around. Though the squeak was too loud for a mouse or rat he looked around the cave once more. Nothing. He sat on the end of his bed and slowly wiped the sleep from his eyes. Another squeak filled the air and he looked around frantically for the source of it.

Where was the squeak coming from? It wasn't in the roots winding around the walls or on the ground. So where was it coming from?

He turned to the purple stone. It sat on the purple sheeted top bunk. He absently cradled it in his hands as he studied the room once more. Another squeak rang through his ears and reverberated through the room. It came from the egg.

The stone had given him nothing but pain and anger and now he couldn't even sleep because of it. It ignored his glares as it gave a much louder squeak then fell silent.

Yasha warily glared at it before replacing it on the bed and then getting into the one underneath it. Whatever secrets it held could wait until morning.

* * *

The moon was shining through the tree roots when he woke again. The stone was rocking rapidly on the bed and now Mini was starting to stir. The stone knocked itself against the wall before falling silent for another minute. It was bathed in moonlight and became motionless.

Then it quivered, then rolled onto the floor with a loud thump and started rolling towards him. As he inched away from it at the same time.

Suddenly, a crack appeared on the stone. Then another and another. Transfixed, Yasha slowly moved forward, the sword forgotten on his bed.

At the top of the stone, where all of the multiple cracks met, a piece wobbled, then rose and toppled to the floor, other pieces soon following in its steps.

After another few minutes, the hole in the top had grown and a small dark head poked out of it, followed by a dark body soon after.

Soon, the creature was all the way out of the strange stone. It stayed still for a moment before moving into the moonlight coming through the vines, pausing to shake off the membrane on it.

He moved back in shock, for there, now sitting on the ground, was a dragon.

* * *

The dragon was a little bigger than an ordinary dog, yet it was dignified and noble.

Its fur was a deep violet colour, the same colour as the stone. But, he now realised that it was an egg, not a stone.

Sapphire fur covered both the fur under the wings while intelligent emerald green eyes stared up at him.

Yasha looked around and now noticed that Mini had disappeared. The dragon followed his gaze for a second before loosing interest and fanning its wings out as far as they could go.

He now noticed that the wings were several times bigger than the dragon's body and he also noticed thin bones stretching out to the tip of either wing under the wet fur.

The dragons head was triangular in shape with two very small and sharp fangs producing from its mouth.

Its claws were silver-white like new fallen snow and slightly serrated on the underneath curve. A small hollow where its neck and shoulders met created a larger-than-normal gap where a saddle would fit when it would be older.

Yasha shifted slightly and the dragons head whipped around. Soft emerald eyes met his dark violet ones. Yasha stopped dead in his tracks. The dragon still could be a potentially dangerous enemy if it decided to attack.

After a few minutes, the dragon lost interest in him and began to explore the cave, squeaking when it bumped into the red sheeted bed and squealing when it fell into the pond until Yasha fished it out.

With a flutter of its furry wings, the dragon began to climb the vines near the entrance. It stopped and stared at the moon a few minutes later after climbing halfway up. Another minute later and the dragon had jumped off and had glided over to Yasha's bed and crawled onto his pillow.

Cautiously, so as not to startle the dragon, Yasha started stroking the dragons head. A blast of cold energy raced up his arm. It was cold and powerful like freezing fire.

He fell with a wild cry and heard a soundless scream. He struggled to move while every part of his body seared in pain.

After what seemed like hours, warmth began to seep into his body, leaving his limbs tingling.

Shivering, Yasha pushed himself upright. His right wand was still numb, his fingers paralysed. Alarmed, he watched as what looked to be a dragon body imprint shimmered onto his right hand.

* * *

His skin itched and burned while his heart pounded. Yasha blinked while he tried to understand what had happened.

"So, the dragon chose you?" a voice asked from the cave entrance.

"Mikon?" Yasha asked as she walked over to him.

"What other Hanyou dog do you know?" she asked while Mini perched on her shoulders.

"What do you mead 'the dragon chose me'?" Yasha asked, growing more confused by the minute.

"Her" Mikon said, pointing to the dragon, sow sleeping on his pillow.

"I still don't understand you" Yasha said, becoming more frustrated.

"Of all the people in Zenia, it had to be him?" Mikon muttered to herself, clearly not aware that she was saying this out loud.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I guess it can't be helped" Mikon said, making up her mind. "Follow me" she said, gesturing for him to pick up the dragon and follow her.


	6. Chapter 5 Emiaru

_Chapter 5_

_Emiaru_

"Where are we going?" Yasha asked as they walked around the gigantic tree on a narrow yellow walkway.

"To see Midori and Emiaru" Mikon answered back.

"Who's 'Emiaru' and if we needed Midori, why don't we wait until morning instead of waking her up halfway through the night?" Yasha asked.

"Because this can't wait till morning" Midori said as they entered the cave. She wore a simple green kimono with a red sash and a green scale hat looked to have come from a dragon. The walls behind her were a warm brown and a cot was placed near the back.

The thing that caught his attention though, was the towering green dragon behind her.

"W…WHO ARE YOU?" Yasha stuttered while his knees shook.

_I am Emiaru_ the dragon answered, its gold eyes staring at him.

"So the egg hatched?" Midori asked as Emiaru drew his head forward to see the hatchling better.

_What is her name?_ he asked after a few minutes.

"Her?" Yasha asked.

_Yes, her because the little dragon hatching in your arms is a female. So I ask again, what is your dragon's name?_

"What do you mean by 'yours'? She's not mine, I didn't choose her" he said, placing her on the floor.

_No, she chose you and you alone are the only one that she would have hatched for_ Emiaru said as she played with his long tail.

"Ok, so what am I meant to do with her?" Yasha asked, changing the conversation.

_For the moment, all you have to do is to name her, take care of her and just be her friend for you two have now joined in a way so complex that I can't even begin to explain it._ He explained as Mikon came back over to him, now holding something red in her arms.

"What is this?" Yasha asked as she handed it to him.

"It is the Robe of the Fire Rat. when it is worn it protects the wearer from fire and it is also stronger than most armour."

"But, why are you giving it to me?" Yasha asked.

"Because I was instructed to" she said, glaring at Midori, anger radiating off her.

"Mikon, please calm down, you know that this had to happen"

"I know but it doesn't make it and easier and to make matters worse now all I have of him are the enchanted beads" she sniffed before running out into night air.

* * *

"So now that I'm bonded to a dragon, what am I meant to do?" Yasha asked a week and a half later.

_For now, just get used to your dragon_ Emiaru said from his position on the opposite side of the clearing.

Said dragon was at the moment playing with Mini in the middle of them and Mikon had not been seen since the dragons hatching.

Yasha had decided to name her Izayoi after his mother.

Izayoi's growth was explosive. She had doubled in size within the first week and four days later she was as high as his knee.

"Where's Mikon?" Yasha asked. "I haven't seen her around for a few days now" he pointed out as Izayoi curled up in his lap.

"She is…having a hard time coming to grips with what happened" Midori said as Mini curled up in her lap.

"Why? Did she want to be the one that Izayoi hatched for?"

"No, she knew that Izayoi would never hatch for her but, she didn't want you to be picked either."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, only she can do that, but I can say that you are the spitting image of her very best friend" Midori said, smiling.

_She and her friend, although they fought a lot, they also cared for each other very much. Then one day, something happened and her best friend died_ Emiaru said sadly.

* * *

Mikon didn't return for another few hours. They were just starting to eat dinner when she returned with a black crow. The crow was pure black with a dark red plume and a green bandana tied around its neck.

"Kuro!" Midori exclaimed as said crow fluttered over to her.

_Where did you find him?_ Emiaru asked.

I found him in the forest sector towards the Ranzu" Mikon said as she sat down.

"When did you find him?" Midori asked as she stroked the bird.

About thirty minutes ago" Mikon said as she started to eat.

"What's that?" Yasha asked.

"It's a message from our friends in the Fire-lands" Mikon said, as she read the scroll."

"So how long will you be gone this time?" Midori asked.

"A few months at least. I did a lot of thinking these last few weeks and I decided that I'm done hiding and that it's time to fight."

_So, when do you, Yasha and Izayoi leave_? Emiaru asked.

"Izayoi?" Mikon asked. A flash of recognition on her face.

"It was my mother's name" Yasha said quietly, not noticing the look on Mikon's face.


	7. Chapter 6 Wind Attack

_Chapter 6_

_Wind attack_

"So when are we leaving?" Yasha asked the next day as he watched Mikon pack her strange yellow bag.

"In two weeks time" Mikon answered.

"Two weeks!" Yasha exclaimed. "I thought that we were leaving tomorrow!"

"No, the two weeks is actually for Izayoi" Mikon replied.

"What do you mean?"

"At the moment, she is too small to carry anything bigger than herself, but in to weeks or so- she should be able to carry you easier."

* * *

Yasha froze. Dropping his catch, his hand settled on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga as he sensed someone nearby. "Who are you?" he asked as a women walked into view.

The women walked around a nearby tree. "Is that any way to greet me, Inuyasha?" With a cold smirk, she flipped open her fan.

"What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She drew her arm back in preparation.

"Keh. If you're gonna fight, then just get on with it already."

"Very well" Her hand swung forward in a sweeping motion, releasing a great gust of wind.

Yasha expertly dodged the blast and landed a few feet back without a sound and drew the Tetsusaiga and he grinned with approval. Noting the loose grouping of trees, and lack of other cover, he flashed the women a smile. This was going to be a head-on fight, his favourite kind.

"You'll have to do better than that!" He yelled, raising the blade in front of him.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "I intend to."

* * *

"Mikon, please stay here." Midori said as she started to leave the cave.

Mikon frowned in disapproval; there was no way that Midori was just going to leave her here. She quickly stood and tried to object. "But-"

"Just stay here, Emiaru and Izayoi will be with you. I need to go check this out."

"Please be careful. It's Jōgi, I can feel it." Kagome said.

"I will. Besides, someone's got to look out for that boy." She chuckled, referring to Yasha who had gone out to catch dinner. "Emiaru, you and Izayoi protect Kagome, alright?"

Izayoi squeaked her agreement while Emiaru puffed out his chest and settled down beside the tree cave in a defensive poison.

Midori carefully slipped out of the cave. Trying her best to be silent, she crept in the direction that she'd sent Yasha for dinner. This was a horrible time to be attacked and she knew that despite Mikon's strength, she'd be helpless if Jōgi himself showed up.

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Yasha smirked as the women missed again.

"No, but it is all I needed." She whispered.

"Eh? What was that?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with." She said as she launched another volley of blades at him.

Yasha rolled to the side to avoid the slashing winds. Then he realized that was not the best idea when she sent another wave at his down form. "Damn." the wave knocked him into the rushing river.

"Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha. The last time I fought you, you did much better." She teased. She looked around and guessed that she'd been fighting for probably a good ten minutes. That was plenty for what her master was doing. Deciding that she'd done her part, she drew a feather from her hair.

"Oy! What are you doing? We're not through yet!"

"But I think we are." She floated skyward. "And if you want to know the truth, ask Mikon and Midori about the Shikon Jewel."

"What?" He yelled.

She sped away on her feather without another word. Yasha stood stiff for a moment, putting together her last words. Panic blazed across his eyes for a split second. "Dammit! Mikon!" He raced off towards the cave, completely forgetting about dinner.

* * *

Mikon was growing increasingly unsettled. Nervousness built as she waited. Jōgi was getting closer, she could feel the overwhelming aura approaching. Why was she always so helpless? Even as a hanyou she couldn't do anything. Somehow, it always seemed that she was waiting around for someone to save her. She wasn't some damsel in distress! Steeling her nerves and sidling past her bodyguards, Kagome walked outside. Emiaru followed with Izayoi on his back. He nudged Mikon's elbow.

"I know, Emiaru, I'm supposed to stay inside. I just wanted to check things out for myself."

_It'll be alright! Mikon, you are brave and strong!_ Emiaru said.

"That's touching."

Mikon turned slowly to see her worst enemy glaring down at her from about fifty yards away. Izayoi jumped down and ran back into the cave while Emiaru stood growling in front of her. Jōgi moved forward.

"You will give me the Shikon Jewel."

"Never Naraku!" She held the tiny bottle tight against her chest as she shouted his true name.

"Very well, then I shall have to take it from your corpse." He chuckled.

A chill ran down Mikon's spine. Here she was talking about how she didn't want to be rescued all the time, and now she really did need to be rescued. There was no way she could launch arrows before he could attack. Emiaru was brave, but he really didn't stand a chance against him and Izayoi was still only a baby so she couldn't do much either. Mikon hoped that Yasha would arrive in time.

"Foolish girl. Do you think that your precious hanyou will be here to save you? Remember, he's dead!" Naraku stopped moving and raised his tentacle in a mocking gesture. "He won't be here."

"Inuyasha-" She whispered.

"And I don't think that anyone else will come to save you either. I've ensured their," he paused, "entertainment?"

"What did you do to them?" Kagome shouted, silently hoping Yasha would hear.

"That's none of your concern. Now, the Jewel- give it to me and I may reconsider killing you now."

"No way! I would never give it to you."

Emiaru rushed forward and collided with a barrier. He hit with a sickening thud and drew back, shaking his head slightly. Naraku laughed and launched a few tentacles at the forest dragon, strangling him. Emiaru bit and clawed at the tangling mass only to release a purple-hued mist.

"No! Emiaru, don't!. "It's poisonous! You hear me?"Mikon screamed

He kept biting until the poison got to him. Emiaru then fell over. Mikon winced when Emiaru slumped to the ground, but knew that she still had a duty to protect the Shikon Jewel. "Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you any more Emiaru!" Mikon forced a smile, and then spread her arms wide in a protective gesture.

* * *

Mikon was shaking. After Emiaru had fallen, Izayoi bravely tried to defend her, only to be knocked aside. Now she was ten feet from Naraku, who would not hesitate to kill her for the Shikon jewel she possessed.

"Now, I'll ask you again. You can either give me the jewel and live a little longer, or you can resist and die now. Which do you choose?"

"I won't give you the jewel." She spat, surprised that she could still hold onto her bravado.

"Very well. Then I see you have chosen the latter." Naraku grinned and raised an arm that morphed into a sword. "It has been fun." The sword slashed forward and Mikon tensed, waiting for the blow. But it never came.

"What the-" She looked up. Mikon was shocked to see a man standing over her with long flowing black hair and a wearing a red harori and violet eyes. He was currently blocking Naraku's sword with his own. She fumbled for words. "Yasha?"

Naraku backed up. He glanced to the side and sensed that the others were returning. His minions hadn't distracted them long enough. Not that he expected much from Kagura. "Another time." A dark mist formed around Naraku and he disappeared without a trace.

"Mikon!" Yasha rushed to her side and looked for any injuries. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

He stopped and turned his upper body towards her.

"Thank you."

"Mikon!" Midori yelled, coming into view.

"Midori! Are you alright?" Kagome ran towards her friend, leaving a grumpy Yasha behind.

Mikon hugged Midori close. "We need to care for Emiaru; he was hurt by Naraku's poison." She gestured towards the fallen dragon. "And Izayoi -" Kagome bolted again, this time to Izayoi's side. To her surprise, Yasha had already picked up the dragonling.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty tough. Still needs to be cared for, here-" He handed Izayoi to Mikon. "You're better at healing than me" he muttered.

Midori walked up to Emiaru and sat down beside her. "You'll be alright, Emiaru. We'll make sure you're okay." She petted Emiaru's head and the dragon gave a quiet roar.

"Mikon" Yasha started.

"Yes?" Mikon asked.

"A strange woman attacked me at the stream and she called me Inuyasha, and also she said for me to ask you about something called a Shikon jewel.

Mikon sighed "I guess I have to tell you the truth now. Come with me" she said, retreating into the tree cave after she gave Izayoi to Midori.

* * *

"The truth?"

"Uh-huh, the truth is that I'm not even from this dimension. And my name is Kagome, not Mikon."

"What do you mean?"

"On my fifteenth birthday, I fell through the well on my family's shrine. It transported me, to feudal the feudal age of my land. 500 years back in time. I freed a hanyou named Inuyasha from the Goshinboku and accidentally shattered the Shikon no Tama or Shikon Jewel. We were forced to work together to collect the shards of the jewel and put it back together. I was able to sense the shards and he would protect me." Kagome smiled softly.

"Along the way, we met some other friends and an evil youkai - actually hanyou - that we had to defeat. He was responsible for everything bad that had happened to my friends. His name was Naraku or Onigumo but you know him as Jōgi."

"WHAT? Jōgi? Like King Jōgi?"

"Yes, now please don't interrupt."

"Although they were both hanyous, they were created differently. Inuyasha was the result of a human mother and youkai father. Naraku, however, was born a human and stayed a human for his childhood and youth; his human name was Onigumo.

One day, not long after Inuyasha and Kikyo met, Kikyo was a priestess and she found Onigumo with severe burns. She helped him as best as she could, but he was beyond repair and he knew it. Still, he fell in love with Kikyo and was extremely envious of the hanyou she spent so much time with. So he called some youkai and they became one with his flesh. He became very strong, stronger than most youkai and he was constantly building up his power."

"A year in my dimensions time, we battled him for the last time. Almost friends were killed and I ended up shooting him with an arrow. Only Inuyasha and I survived.

She took a deep breath and showed him the jewel around her neck. "This is the sacred jewel. That is basically the whole story in a nutshell. I…really miss my other friends - whose names were Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara.

"Anyway, Inuyasha and I had gone back to my time to try and heal from the wounds that were inflicted on us. Both from the physical scars and the emotional scars as well."

"One new moon night, Inuyasha and I were heading home when a human stabbed Inuyasha through the heart, and because he was mortal, he died instantly."

"The man then turned on me but before he could hurt me, my priestess powers flared to life and carried me and Inuyasha's body to this world."

"I was told I could revive Inuyasha but to do so would mean that Naraku would be resurrected and also that Inuyasha would forget everything about his past life and be reborn."

"I accepted because I was confused and… Inuyasha had a hard life as a hanyou and I just wanted to give him a better one."

"These are the beads of Subjugation" she said, holding out a necklace with roughly 42 and 49 round violet-blue beads and between seven and ten fang shaped beads. "They hold the hanyou Inuyasha's Yokai powers inside them.

"Why are you telling me this?" Yasha asked.

"One, because you asked, and two because Inuyasha from my story is YOU!"

"WHAT?"

"I don't expect you to believe me but, if you want the truth, just put these on around your neck and everything will become clear" Mikon said, handing him the necklace and then walking past him outside and into the forest.

* * *

It was an hour till Yasha followed Kagome's path to her. (With instructions from Midori)

"So you remember?" Kagome asked, looking at his now silver-white hair and dog ears.

"Uh-huh" Inuyasha said, coming up beside her. 'Why Kagome? Why did you make me forget and become human?"

"I guess I wanted you to have a better life, one without people beating and hurting you just because you were different" Kagome said, looking over the small clearing.

"Keh. What made you think that I wanted to forget you? As far as I'm concerned, a world without you is a world I don't want to live in" he said, staring at her.

"I was just trying to protect you" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha put an arm around her.

"Baka, I'm the one whose meat to protect you" he muttered into her ear.

"Gomen nasi."

"Don't be, just promise me one thing."

"Nani?"

"Don't ever leave me again." Then he did something totally unexpected. He put his other arm around her neck and kissed her.

Kagome felt as if her body was so light that she was floating off the soft grass.

Inuyasha held her tightly, pressing his lips to hers for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Inuyasha released her and stepped back, smiling at Kagome.

"We'd better get back or else the others will get ideas" he said shyly.

With that, Inuyasha turned and started to walk back towards the others. After a moment to catch her breath, Kagome followed, hand in hand with the Hanyou of her life.

The End


End file.
